


Fantastic creatures and how to Woo them

by Luiselena



Series: By the Skin of Your Teeth [1]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Brezziks, Bright Universe, Chubby Girl, Cute Orc, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship, Lust, Mating, Monster Boyfriend, Mutual Pining, Orc Courting, Orc Culture, Pining, Smut, What am I doing, lizardman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiselena/pseuds/Luiselena
Summary: Grekk a Orc part of the Fogteeth Gang, is send to the public library for some books (for Mikey of course, he's still in school) where he meets the human girl that works there, he's never been attracted to humans before, but there's something special about this one. He has to tread carefully.Orc Courting ritual ensues...





	Fantastic creatures and how to Woo them

Grekk was standing behind a bookshelf, trying to hide himself -“Trying” was the keyword- Because of his tall and broad body it wasn’t really working, adding to the fact, he was leaning against it taking a peak. He was fake-reading a book, about what he didn’t even know, he was shoving it in his face though. Stealing glances at the pretty brunette at the front desk, he could only think of how good she smelled even from this far away. 

 

He’d been coming to this place for about a month now, only for her, hoping to see her, but not to be seen by her. Grekk had a whole plan figured out, a plan to court her without scaring her away.  It didn’t include being catch on the act of stalking.

 

Suddenly his phone rang, making him jump a bit, and causing the girl to look in his direction, making direct eye contact. He gasped a bit.  _ Oh shit. _ He thought.  _ Her fucking eyes.  _ Grekk stumbled -colliding with a Brezzik guy- and took a step back and out of sight thanks to a bigger wall of bookshelves.

 

With an ungraceful movement he dropped the book in a table nearby and got his phone out of the back pocket of his cargo pants, in three big steps he was in the bathroom of the library. Closing the door he picked up the call. It was Dorghu.

 

**“Chico, you better not be stalking that human chick again. “**

 

Greek only growled as an answer. They had talked about it already. Dorghu sighed.

 

**“Boy… that’s sad as fuck. I want you here in fifteen minutes anyway, not a fucking second later.”**

 

“Boss”  he snarled, that was the only reply Grekk gave him.

 

Before he hanged up, he could still hear Dorghu talking in Bodzvokhan. 

 

**“ Fucking sick of this boy pining for some pussy. Gotta do something ‘bout that”** and another orc saying  **“Aye”** .

 

Grekk groaned, looked at  the mirror and saw he was kind of blushing, he slapped himself.  _ Get it together, dumbass!. _ He turned to the door, putted his phone in the pocket of his leather jacket, took a deep breath, exhaled and opened the door.

 

Only to find the source of his wet dreams standing right in front of him -later on, he would be ashamed to admit that he wheezed, it was a nervous impulse ok?-. The girl looked like a freaking angel, with her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head, wearing big blue rimmed glasses, a to-big-for-her rosy knitted sweater and a long patterned skirt that reached the floor. Despite of all the covered skin, Grekk could still picture her wide full hips with a soft tummy and thick thighs, the ample of her breasts and her delicate neck were making him sweat.  _ Jirak have mercy on my soul. _

 

“What?” was all he could mutter a little bit to hash. His ears twitching.

 

Her face reddened, she took a step back and looked at the floor.

 

“I - Sir, I just… The manager just wanted to make sure you were okay, you looked a bit- hmm, flustered?”  the girl was a stuttering mess. 

 

He knew for a fact -the stalking- that she was pathologically shy. Therefore the plan. Grekk was a BIG motherfucker, an Orc with pointy tusks and a mean expression always on his face. Orc gals thought him hot, but humans? he doubt it.

 

He groaned, shook his head and finale spoke. “I’m fine, girl. ‘s that all?”

 

“Ye-Yes, I.. have seen you around here, but you never seem to check out a book. W-would you like to?” she asked, tilting her head slightly.

 

“Ok.” He was trying so hard not to pop a boner… And he was going to be late for whatever his boss needed him for.

 

“This way then.”  She turned on her heels gracefully and started walking. He followed, looking at her ass and how the skirt seemed to flow around her.  _ Holy fuck _ he thought.

 

They made it to the desk and she spoke again, “Would you like to take Twilight? I saw you reading it just now” 

 

Grekk only blinked, not understanding a word she said -to busy looking at her mouth move- “Yeah, sure. Whatever” 

 

She pulled the book from under the desk while she giggled quietly. Music to his ears, made them twitch again.

 

“I- need your ID and your address… Please” she said while looking at him over the edge of her glasses. His dick was the one doing the twitching now. 

 

He handed them without speaking, she typed some things in the ancient  computer of her stall. “Grekk.” she whispered while reading his ID and typing it. 

 

_ She mind as well just-  _ He growled before finishing that thought.

 

He gave her his address and waited. she gave him the book and his ID back. Grunting and giving her a nod as a goodbye he walked out of the building to the parking lot. Then with the book carefully placed in the bag of his motorcycle, he rode away. 

 

Grekk didn’t see the way the girls eyes followed him all the way to the door, as they have been doing since the first time he came. 

 

Nor did he knew that she had the book under the desk, just for him, because she saw him reading it for 2 hours.

 

Grekk didn’t know that the girl was having wet dreams about him. That her boss send her to find him, in a desperate attempt to finish with her pining over the Orc.

 

What Grekk would know later, after he got his ass chewed by Dorghu -because fucking Mikey told him, in a fit of laughter- was that the fucking book was about a weak human girl in love with a sparkly vampire. What the fuck was up with that?.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I hope this isn't complete trash... I'm new to writing and English is not my first language. If anyone wants to help me Beta-prove(?) this work and maybe other future works, I'm looking for help. 
> 
> PD: Any unnamed Orcs in my head they are either Frank or Rrollo from the beautiful Bonnietakesnosh_t because I'm obsessed with her work


End file.
